


Danny's a girl?

by Musafir



Series: Danny's A Girl?! [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: In which Steve forgets his partner is a woman. (Danny's always been a woman; Steve just forgets that sometimes.)





	Danny's a girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with an idea of how much of a KILLER woman Danny would make. I have a few small stories written out, I'll stop when the idea leaves me alone!

“Hey, is that Danny?” Chin asked, pointing towards the pool.

 

Steve scanned the area, feeling the usual rush of mischievous adrenaline that came with anything Danny related. He had the sudden urge to backflip off of something high and dangerous. Preferably near water. 

 

There were some kids splashing in the pool, a bunch of women gathered near a table having lunch, and a few solo people scattered on the lounges. But no Danny. Steve inwardly pouted. 

 

“No, I don't think so.” He said, looking back down at the file in his hands. 

 

“Bruh, that’s definitely Danny.” Chin said, “Look.” He took Steve’s elbow and steered him to face the group of women a few yards away. “Right there.” 

 

Steve glanced at the group again, noting the small details of the scene that he had previously glossed over. The lunch on the table looked to be mostly eaten; the women more interested in the conversation then the food, a few mimosa glasses littered across. There were the fancy beach throws that Catherine liked to wear placed across laps and over the backs of the chairs. But there was no Danny there. 

 

“Chin. Where do you see Danny? What would Danny be doing having lunch with a bunch of women?” He scoffed. 

 

“You need glasses Bruh?” Chin asked, looking at him skeptically. “Hey Danny!” He called out, towards the woman. “Danny!” 

 

Steve startled, “Chin-...” He reached forward to pull Chin back, already raising a hand in apology to the women, when one of them stood.

 

“Chin?” It was Danny. 

 

Steve stared in disbelief as Chin’s shirt flowed out of his grip as the man moved forward. Danny wore a long sundress, some kind of white cotton material that offset her glowing skin and wavy blond hair spectacularly. Her face glowed with natural light, the barest hint of rouge on her lips. Mirror tinted sunglasses rested on her head and she held a drink in one hand. It was either water or straight up vodka. 

 

Steve’s head snapped towards the pool, and- yup. There was Gracie. Water, then. 

 

In front of him, Danny was pushing herself up on her toes despite the strappy wedges that encircled her ankles, to give Chin a quick kiss as a greeting. One small part of Steve’s mind laughed at how ridiculously short his partner was. He struggled to reconcile the image in front of him with his Danny. The one that was always meticulously put together, hair always up in a bun or pin straight down, in a pant suit, with sensible shoes. 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” He heard Danny ask, thumb jutted out in his direction. 

 

“Ah, don’t mind him. We’ve had a long day.” Chin said easily. “Steve! Get over here, bruh.” He called. Steve immediately lurched forward, walking towards them as if yanked. 

 

“Did we have a case?” Danny asked, worriedly, “My phone’s been in my bag all day, I haven’t heard-...” 

 

“Nah, no case, don’t worry.” Chin said, holding up his hands. “Max called in a lead for a cold case and I happened to pick up Steve at the office when I went in to get the details. Thought we might check it out together.” 

 

“Oh, okay. Well, let me know-...” 

 

“What are you doing?” Steve blurted, the second he was within speaking distance. 

 

Danny gave him the unimpressed look that she always seemed to wear in his presence. 

 

“What am I  _ doing _ ? Trying to have a conversation with my coworker.” Danny said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I mean-..I mean here. What are you doing here?” Steve stumbled, trying to get his thoughts in order. “What are you doing  _ with them _ ?” 

 

The three of them turned to look back to the table of women, two of which who waved. Chin waved back cheerfully and Danny smiled. The smile slipped off her face when she turned to look at Steve. 

 

“What am I doing here, with my friends at the pool, where my daughter is currently swimming with other children. Hmm, let me see. This sounds like a hard one, Chin can you please call the team? We’re going to need everyone in on this.” Danny said, turning to Chin with a mock serious look on her face. 

 

Chin nodded gravely, “Right away, boss.” 

 

“Chin, shut up.” Steve said, pointing at Chin. “You.” He pointed at Danny. “Women? You have friends that are women?” 

 

Both Chin and Danny were now looking at Steve, flabbergasted. 

 

“Did you get hit in the head recently? Yes. I Danielle Williams, a woman, have friends that are also women. We talk about woman things and do woman stuff. You might even have heard of one of my woman friends, have you ever been acquainted with a Kono? Tall, looks like a model, supreme badass, no sense of personal safety? You should meet, you’d like her.” Danny said, in what was possibly one whole breath. 

 

Steve stared admiringly for a second. Then he snapped out of it. A red flush started to crawl up his neck. 

 

“Right.” He said firmly, trying to gain control of the situation. “Right.” 

 

“...Right.” Danny said, nodding slowly at him. She looked like she wasn't convinced that he hadn’t recently had head trauma. From the squint of her eyes, she was about about five seconds away from ordering him to go get an MRI. 

 

“It makes sense.” Steve said hurriedly. “That you are here, having lunch with other women. Because you are a woman.” He beamed at Danny, glad that he had finally got it, and hoping she would be happy he did too. 

 

Steve heard Chin stifle a laugh and Danny closed her eyes in the way that said that she was asking all the higher powers for patience. 

 

“Okay. Here’s what's going to happen. Chin, get this gender confused neanderthal away from me. Call me if you need help with that lead. I’m going to go finish having lunch with my friends, who are women, because _ I am a woman. _ Is everybody clear?” 

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Chin said, nodding as seriously as he was capable.

 

“Good.” Danny said, shaking her head for a second. She raised up on her toes again to give Chin a quick hug, and then glared at Steve when he stepped forward and smacked his chest. 

 

“Go.” She said, pushing him back lightly, but Steve could feel the small weight of her hand on his chest resting just a second longer than necessary, and the smile in her voice. “On my day off, unbelievable.” She muttered as she walked away.  

 

Steve watched her go, and then turned to Chin when the other man made a small coughing sound. 

 

“What?” He asked, seeing Chin’s look.

 

“So Danny’s a woman, huh?” Chin asked, voice carefully neutral. Steve glared at him and shook out the papers in his hands from where he had, at some point, clenching them into a fist. 

 

“Apparently. Lets go, we have a lead.” 


End file.
